Harry Potter and the Power of the Press
by A-Team
Summary: Loyalties are questioned when a tabloid story hits a little too close to home.
1. The Cafe

AN: Howdy! Just so you know, this is a first time collaboration between two neighbors, Addison and I. We hope everyone will enjoy it, constructive criticism is always welcomed…but if it's not taken then it's because we're right. Have fun, and please review.

Amanda

Chapter 1: The Café

It was common knowledge that one did not go into a café on a Saturday morning expecting opportunities for deep thought. The air was bustling, as it always was this time of day, with the sounds of polite conversation and stirring spoons.

For one man, only the sound of the small bell over the doorway pulled him from his thoughts. Each bell would ring disappointment, though; the one he was expecting had not yet arrived.

_She's never this late, _Harry said to himself as he nervously stirred his coffee for the hundredth time. His hair was tousled like it always was due to his hands running through it, and he was wearing a dark green sweater and a pair of old comfy jeans. Staring at his watch, he found it ironic that she would be late the one day they had nothing to talk about but them.

_We've been so busy lately we've hardly had any time to just talk. _The last few months had been filled with new jobs and meetings, and now, they had nothing to keep them from spending a perfect Saturday together. Most of his time had been occupied by the Order; and Hermione being herself, was devoted to her work at the Ministry. _It's been five years since we started the new Order…_ Together, Harry and Ron had continued the Order of the Phoenix to prevent any wannabe Voldemorts from taking power, and therefore keeping the peace they fought so hard to achieve. They would find criminals who've put bounties on other criminals heads, collect the bounty and then go for the ones who put it out in the first place. Then they would set both up to be caught by the Ministry. …_and Hermione was vital to their success, even if some didn't want to admit it._

Harry's thoughts were once again interrupted by the jingling of the bell over the door as a man in a dark trench coat walked into the café.

As she walked down the busy city road, all Hermione could think about was the news she had to break to Harry. She had been looking forward to their meeting today; it would have been a nice, relaxing morning in the café.

She had received a letter late last night, and since then she hadn't been able to sleep. It was going to be another weekend that she had to bring her work home from the Ministry.

She had been working extremely hard to get the job she coveted, and now she was so close she could taste it. However this new information left her with doubt in her mind about her chances for advancement. The Ministry was finally starting to move towards reform, and the thought of being part of it was exciting. She was so adamant about changing the way things were, that she almost forgot about life outside of the Ministry walls, except of course, her and Harry's morning visits to the café.

And that was exactly where she was headed. Hermione fumbled with her papers as she felt a stare in the back of her head. Just as she turned, the only sight she caught was the tail of a dark trench coat flipping around the corner.

She walked to the alley where she had set a portkey to take her to the café, and as she touched the coin on the ground, she felt the familiar tug at the pit of her stomach. Once she was back on solid ground, she thanked God her trip was finished. She never liked traveling by portkey, and Harry knew it.

As the bell over the door rang once more, Harry turned and instantly smiled once he saw Hermione walk through. He was amazed at Hermione's ability to look cool and composed even after her wild trip. She wore her hair up, as she almost always did nowadays. Her blouse was a pale blue color, and Harry couldn't help but notice how well her legs were complimented by the black pencil skirt she wore. Not only was she able to maintain composure, the fact that she traveled by portkey in heels scared him. He laughed to himself when he remembered she had to travel that way every time she came to meet him. "Have a nice ride? I know how much you love portkeys."

"You're such an ass." Hermione glared at him as he smirked. "The things I do you for, Mr. Potter. And I don't believe I appreciate that cocky little smirk of yours." She took her seat across from Harry, and upon seeing the casual look on his face, hesitated before she answered his question.

"So, how did the Ministry fare this week?" It was the same question every Saturday, and it was always one of the first asked. Harry wanted to hear news of the Order's most recent success, and he wanted to move on to more important and personal subjects. Unfortunately it would not be success he heard from her lips.

She hated to ruin what could have been such a perfect Saturday. "They got away." She said simply.

"Oh, great…oh. Oh. Wait – What?"

_Damn, well I've waited this long, I imagine I can wait another week or two, _Harry thought as Hermione repeated what she had just said, "They got away."

"What do you mean they got away? How?" Harry's mind was running a million miles a minute, and at the same time he was drawing a blank.

Hermione sat there and explained how the criminals Harry had set up to be at the garage down the block were missing when she went to apprehend them. "Try explaining all the evidence we got and not being able to make an arrest!" Hermione said loudly as she started to lose her composure at the thought of her job slipping away.

Harry hated to see her like this, and he wished for time to make things better but he knew that finding their man was more important, and what's more, figuring out how he was going to explain this all to the rest of the Order.

"Monday morning sure is going to be interesting" Hermione said in an undertone. She looked into his eyes and noticed how well his eyes were complimented by his sweater.

"Tell me about it."


	2. The Headline

AN: Yo! We plan on switching off on the whole author's note business, so y'all don't get confused. So everybody give us some feedback and we'll keep giving you good stuff to read!

nosiddA

Chapter 2: The Headline

"**Order uses Dark magic to aid criminals!"**

The room was completely silent except for the crackling of the fire, and everything still looked just as tattered and unkempt as the first time Harry had visited it back in his fifth year in Hogwarts. Everyone sat in a circle around the table in the middle of the room, waiting for the reason they were all called to 12 Grimmauld Place on a Sunday morning.

Without so much as a word, Harry tossed the tabloid in the middle of the table for everyone to see. "What is this?" said Adalbert Colbert, a thirty-five year old knight in the Teutonic Order.

"Yeah, what the hell is it!" exclaimed the young woman seated next to Ron. Salam Boushra, at 20 years of age, was the newest and youngest member of the Order. She was also the most outspoken.

Harry, who hadn't been able to stop pacing around the circle, picked up the tabloid once more and addressed everyone. "This," he said firmly as he crossed the room toward the fireplace, "Is the largest heap of bullshit I've ever seen."

Ron came to stand next to his best friend, grabbed the paper out of Harry's hand, and threw it into the fire. "I never cared much for bullshit." He shot Harry a look that communicated his feelings perfectly. This was no joking matter, and they both knew just how much they could lose.

Harry walked to his seat as he tried to maintain his confidence. He knew what was coming and that it was his responsibility to establish control. "Thankfully this is just a tabloid, so it's not as bad as it seems. We don't need to panic." _Wait for it… wait for it…_

"What do you mean 'Not as bad as it seems?' How could it be any worse, Harry?" Tonks demanded. Tonks was one of the original members of the Order who had decided to remain when Harry and Ron continued it.

Dimitri Kostenka, a 28 year old chemist, spoke up. "Now that we've been discovered the Ministry is going to be on our trail more than ever. Now there's a witness running about."

"It's not that bad, Dimitri. Even if there is someone out there, they could be blowing smoke. It is a tabloid, after all. I'm sure there's money involved somehow." Harry said, trying to produce some form of damage control. "The ministry couldn't possibly justify using a tabloid to open an investigation."

"Since when does the Ministry need justification?" Asked Ron, who had always questioned the reformation the Ministry was undergoing. "And besides, it may be a tabloid, but it sure as hell is a start."

"It's the fucking Ministry, Harry. They can do whatever they damn well please. And they will." Salam said. "Personally I've always wanted to see Azkaban. I hear the rides are to die for." She added sarcastically.

Ginessa Olivera, who never cared much for Salam, rolled her eyes at the younger woman. "We are not going to end up in Azkaban over some silly claim."

"Yes, well that 'silly claim' as you call it needs to remain just that." Conall Olwyn said forcefully. "What we need to do now is lessen the amount of interaction we have with the Ministry."

"That sounds great, Conall. We might as well quit right now." Gwyneth Casey replied. "As much as we may like to deny it, we need those bastards in order to punish these guys."

Then with one sentence the dynamics of the argument changed completely. "Well then we need to find a contact that isn't so committed to their work and their chances for advancement. Then we won't have to worry about their loyalties."

Although the room was filled with argument, Harry focused on the last speaker. "What are you saying Ron? Can you not trust your own friend? Are you questioning my judgment?"

"Maybe I am!" Ron yelled. "You know how much she wants to advance. She'll do anything to get where she wants to be. How do you know she won't go as far as to turn us in? Can you imagine the praise she'd receive?"

"Seriously, Ron. Listen to yourself! She's our friend! She's been our friend for over eleven years. Do you honestly think eleven years of friendship mean that little to her?"

"What if they do? Hermione is close to getting that job, you said it yourself." Ron argued back. "I don't trust her anymore Harry! I think there's a good chance she'll turn us in, every one of us."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How can you say that? How can you even think that? She trusts us and I trust her."

"Harry, I know you care about her. But she's manipulating your feelings, Harry! She's using you, don't you see that! You say you trust her completely, but have you ever considered that it's exactly what she wants? Hermione does everything in her power to get what she wants, and that's exactly what's happening here! She's using you Harry." Ron stopped to catch his breath and slowly noticed that the entire room was silent. All arguments had stopped long ago and the others were focused on the two friends who had started everything together.

Ron's eyes met Harry's as he stood still in disbelief. Harry tried to collect his words; he tried to slow his racing mind. The only words he spoke were aimed directly at Ron. "I don't even know you anymore." And with that Harry turned and walked out of the room.

The other members watched in awe as Harry walked out on them, and then eventually they began to leave, and shortly Ron was the only person left in the room. As he stood next to the table in the middle of the circle he thought to himself, _He doesn't see it._


	3. The Predicament

AN: In case anyone was wondering, we're not doing any of that switching off chapters crap. We both lock ourselves in Addison's room whenever there are no tests or papers to keep us otherwise occupied and write. This process usually involves me typing and Addison pacing, or him typing and me playing with his fluffy Wal-mart pillow. OK, well with that said, enjoy. Remember to review or we'll send a big guy named Alphonse to hunt you down. He'll do it, too.

Amanda

Chapter 3: The Predicament

As nine 'o clock rolled around, everyone was already busy with new things to do for the week. People were moving in and out of the office like it were rush hour, and the day had just started. That is what the life Hermione chose was like, fast-paced and never ceasing. She was always able to function in hectic environments, and not only did she function, she excelled.

Hermione really wasn't thinking about anything in particular, rather she was just sorting out everything that had happened over the weekend. Normally she would never waste as much time as she had been today, but something was telling her if she didn't take time right now, she might not have the opportunity later. So there she sat, staring off into space, as she slowly realized her name was being yelled across the workroom. She decided it was time to stop loafing around, get off her lazy ass and move to her boss' office.

"Hermione. Jocelyn. In my office, now!" Roared the boss.

_Great, what now? I hope this isn't about that tabloid shit._ She got up from her desk and looked across the room at the other woman. She was very tall, almost statuesque. She had short, jet black hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. Jocelyn had a walk of confidence that demanded authority.

Hermione couldn't stand her. For one thing, Jocelyn was two years her younger, and just as talented. _And she's a condescending bitch._

"Now ladies, I know you've both been waiting for an opportunity to move forward in the department. I have an assignment for the both of you, but you'll be working separately." The boss walked over to the desk and picked up a newspaper.

_No, don't let that be what I think it is. Not now. _

"I want to know if there is any truth to the claims made here. If there is, then we may finally have a chance to nab these vigilantes. You are both going to work towards finding and exposing this so called "new" Order of the Phoenix. Now I'm sure you both know I can't make a contest out of this, but let's just say when thinking about the new position opening up soon, I favor those who show significant progress in their work."

As she left her office and walked back into the chaos, Hermione could feel her heart sinking into her stomach. She hurried back to her desk dodging couriers and mail boys. There was no longer calm, only the storm of thoughts in her mind. Finally, here was the chance she had been waiting for, her window of opportunity. It wasn't supposed to be this way, she should have been able to take this chance and run with it. She should have been able to show Jocelyn her place. If she was going to do that now, she'd have to do the worst.

_I'll have to betray Harry._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

It was unexpected to receive a call from her Monday evening, but Harry was thankful for it.

"Hello?"

"Harry, it's me. I really need to talk to you. Can I come over there?"

His heart skipped a beat. "Okay."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

Harry hung up the phone, took a look around his small apartment, and immediately he began to clean up. As he threw the last bit of papers and things into his linen closet, a thought entered his mind. _Hermione works halfway across town. She can't possibly make it here in five minutes._ Just then the doorbell rang.

When he opened the door, he noticed there was something wrong with Hermione. She was flustered, her hair falling out of the clip she always kept it in. Harry let her in, taking her jacket and offering her some tea.

Hermione drank her tea, but it didn't seem to have the calming effect Harry thought it would. She was looking at Harry, but whenever he caught her eyes, she looked away. "Just tell me what's wrong. You know you can tell me anything."

_But I can't. You'd hate me if I did._

Harry noticed her continued discomfort, and he moved to sit next to her. He slipped his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

She began to relax, and finally she was able to talk. "I heard something at work. They're assigning someone to expose you."

Harry stood up. "Great, talk about good timing. This is just what we need right now." Hermione looked up at him. "Yesterday I called a meeting. We talked about the tabloid, and to make a long story short, everyone blew up. There was so much argument, the whole Order is split." Hermione felt that familiar pit in her stomach. "That's not the worst of it. Ron doesn't even trust you, can you believe that? He thinks you're a threat, and people agree with him! They actually believe you'll betray us to get ahead at the Ministry." Harry sat back down next to her. "It got so bad I stormed out on them. I've never been that angry, that disappointed."

"Why would you do that? How can you simply walk out on them like that?"

"You didn't hear them Hermione, you didn't hear _Ron_. Our best friend. The things that were said about you…I just couldn't listen any longer. I won't have them talk about you like that."

Hermione looked down at the ground. "What are you going to do now, Harry?"

Harry placed a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I don't know. But I need you right now, Hermione. If nothing else, I can be sure of that. You'll be on my side; you'll be there for me. I need you." There was silence between the two of them as they both took in what Harry had just said. Slowly both leaned in, their lips meeting for a soft, gentle kiss.

As she opened her eyes and caught Harry's smile, Hermione's heart sank once more.

_I don't want to betray Harry._


	4. The Split

AN: Oh, just in case anybody noticed that we have a review from ourselves, our friend was reading our story while we were stilled logged in on that computer. So I promise we're not full of ourselves. Oh and I just would like to mention before anyone else, that we may or may not have a fixation on alcohol, all of our characters meet in a pub or other booze joint. Come on we're in college.

nosiddA

Chapter 4: The Split

"We got your letter Ron. What did you wan to talk about?" Gwyneth asked.

"Yeah, what are we all here for? And where's Harry?" inquired Adalbert.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm sorry I called you all on such short notice, but I thought it was necessary." Ron began. "I called you all here today to discuss everything that's been happening with the Order and this whole tabloid situation we're in."

Salam stood in front of Ron with her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "What the hell are we going to do about all that?"

"Excuse me, but I don't think we should continue until Harry gets here." Ginessa stated. "He needs to be a part of all this too you know." She said this as she brushed past Salam.

Tonks stood up, "I think if Harry was going to be here, he'd have made it by now, so I think you should go on for all the rest of us who bothered to come."

"Thank you Tonks." Ron said. "Anyway, I have come here to tell you all my opinions of the current situation."

Just then the conversation was disturbed by the late arrival of Neville Longbottom. "Sorry, got the wrong fireplace; I hate floo powder. What have I missed?"

"A lot of sass." Spat Adalbert.

"Ok, like I was saying. I believe this tabloid has put us into a situation where we have to change the way operate. I don't think we can continue to collaborate with Hermione and the Ministry anymore. They will only cause us undue pressure, and more negative press. I don't think we can trust Hermione or Harry anymore." Ron argued.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what exactly did I miss at the last meeting? I mean I know we're not supposed to miss but I never thought something this big would happen!"

"God dammit Neville! I swear if you interrupt me or anyone else again, I'll kick your sorry ass out of here! You got me?" Yelled Ron.

"Yes, sir." Neville whispered.

"And I swear if you talk to Neville like that one more time, I'll make you wish you never met me." Ginessa screamed.

"Are you done yet? Jesus, you're like children!" Salam mentioned.

"As I was saying, I don't think we can trust Harry or Hermione anymore. She couldn't even keep the damn press off our tail. If she can't protect us, there's no reason for us to work with her. I mean, what does she actually do for us anyway?" Ron asked.

"That's not her job Ron, and you know it! She is the only one we could work with in the Ministry, 'cause they all want to take us down except for her. You know they've been after us ever since we came together." Gwyneth replied.

"She used to be the only one we could trust. Now we can't trust anybody. They've probably got her working to find us right now."

"That's not true." Neville said in an undertone.

"What did you just say?" Ron shouted.

"You know she wouldn't do that. She would never cross her friends. She's always said she wants to change the Ministry."

"And she's failing miserably! Change the Ministry, Ha! She's just being used as a tool to make the Ministry look good. They aren't going to change at all. Not any time soon. And we need to rid ourselves of her and the Ministry as soon as possible!" Ron preached.

"What exactly are you saying we should do?" Adalbert questioned.

Ron faltered. "Well, I don't exactly have a plan, but I do know no good will come of this work with the Ministry."

"Well, if you don't know what it is that you're doing, I don't think it's worth my time to be here. Besides what you're saying is ludicrous." Ginessa argued as she walked up to Ron. "You have absolutely no proof that Hermione or Harry has done anything wrong. In fact, the only person in the wrong here is you. You called this meeting without Harry knowing, haven't you? You've done nothing but backstab Harry and Hermione." By the time Ginessa stopped to catch her breath, she was standing square in front of Ron, her hazel eyes glaring through his.

"If you don't like what I have to say, then maybe you should leave."

Ginessa started Ron down for what seemed like forever, and finally said, "Maybe I will." She turned her back and left out the door. Neville watched her as she walked out. Slowly he turned to look from Ron to Ginessa, and to Ron again. He shrugged, got up out of his seat, and followed Ginessa out the door.

"Does anyone else feel the same as Ms. Olivera and Mr. Longbottom? If so, leave now. You have no place here." Ron said, turning his back to the door. Even though he knew it was going to happen, it still hurt to see the Order split.

When he turned around again he saw four others still seated in the room. Salam, Conall, Dimitri, and Tonks remained. Ginessa, Neville, Adalbert, and Gwyneth had gotten up and left.

It was a perfect split, right down the middle.

As he closed the door, leaving the order as he knew it behind, Adalbert took in the sudden changes unfolding around him. The unity he had seen created when he joined Harry five years ago was now split, leaving him and the other three walking ahead of him the only ones loyal to Harry.

Adalbert thought suddenly, '_How did I get into this?'_ He remembered when he met Harry in a pub in Dublin, they met over a pint of Guinness at the Feisty Goat and ended up telling each other their life's stories. Adalbert realized just then that Harry was the only person, other than the holy men and women who gave him his muggle upbringing to know his entire story. After describing his upbringing in the Church, Harry filled him in on his life and how he was trying to get together a group to fight wizard crime in the world. Adalbert was ecstatic that finally, someone wanted to get up and actually do something instead of just sitting and praying for the blessings of God. He wanted to get out and see some action and not be stuck in a damn church the rest of his life.

They met back up in London and started to search for new recruits, and found themselves at restaurant talking to one of the cocktail waitresses there only to find exactly who they were looking for. The Order was growing, and Adalbert would finally get his chance to get out and do some good in the world.

The cocktail waitress Adalbert and Harry had recruited two years ago was now walking ahead of the other three. Ginessa Olivera's family life back in Spain had shaped who she was today. First of all, living with 5 brothers, four of which were older, had taught her to not back down, and how to fend for herself. It was also very important to make people proud of her, especially her parents. Because of this Ginessa was very driven to succeed. She was also taught to be loyal, and it was her loyalty to Harry, whom she had come to admire like one of her brothers, that drove her to walk out on Ron. She would always remain loyal to him. As for Hermione, Ginessa always sympathized with her. They were both very motivated individuals striving to succeed in everything they did.

"Ginessa!"

She snapped out of her moment of nostalgia to find Neville, who was next to her, now almost half a block behind. She smiled at him and tapped her heels in mock impatience, "What, can't even keep up with a girl in heels?"

"Of course I can." Neville said as he caught up to Ginessa. With Neville there was never a question of where his loyalty was. In his mind he was Harry's friend eleven years ago, and he'd be a friend one hundred and eleven years in the future. Neville considered Ron a friend as well, but what he was doing to Harry was wrong.

Besides, Ginessa was on Harry's side.

Gwymeth watched Ginessa and Neville walking together as she wondered to herself, _How did it get to this? _She reasoned that Ron was just a bit confused and excited over the whole tabloid situation, so he exploded. She started thinking about the time she met up with Hermione and was introduced to Harry and Ron for the first time. Gwyneth was so enamored by Harry, she thought she was in love. She joined his new crime fighting group before he was even done describing it to her just to try and impress him. And to her surprise, as she fell out of her crush on Harry, she still enjoyed working with the Order. It was much more fun than working in her father's bar all the time like she used to anyway.

"Where are we all going, anyway?" Gwyneth asked Adalbert.

"I believe we're going to find Harry." He replied. "Although I could have sworn his apartment was on the other side of town."

Together they watched as Ginessa came up to the front door of an apartment building that appeared to be hers. Ginessa opened the door, flashed a smile at Neville, who then followed her in.

"I don't suppose you want to come over to my place, then?" Adalbert said with a wink.

Gwyneth raised her eyebrow. "No thanks, old man. I suppose we'll sort things out tomorrow?"

"Till tomorrow then."

The drone of Ron's voice was becoming mere white noise as Conall sat in the dark room surrounded by the remnants of the Order. As a history professor he could pick out a dull lecture, and who was secretly screaming inside, quite easily. Despite his poor speaking skills, Conall agreed with Ron. He had seen people betrayed for the sake of personal gain before. Conall's own brother had done it when Voldemort was alive. Conall had done what he could to stop it then, and he would do the same to stop it from happening once again.

_Well, at least someone finds this exciting._ Conall thought as his eyes shifted to Salam, whose attention seemed solely on the speaker. She was deeply concentrated on Ron as he was yelling and spouting the same things over and over. Ever since she met Ron at the Leaky Caldron she loved the sight of him. His long red hair, his tall prominent features and his passion for what he was doing. And it didn't hurt that they were into the same things. After he explained the whole thing with the Order to her, Salam compared her stories of getting into trouble back in her home country of Uganda. Ron listened with a rapt ear as they both started to become more and more entranced with each other.

Now that they were together in the Order, they had an excuse for spending a lot of time together with out anyone catching on too easily. But they actually worked too, and sometimes they were very competitive about it. They loved to boss each other around, and secretly loved being bossed around by the other.

All the sudden, Ron mentioned something new and it broke the monotony, catching Dimitri's attention. He had joined the Order back when Ron and Harry first started it. Dimitri was Ron's first recruit back when he had just fled Russia, and when he was still looking for a place to fit in. He was skilled in the art of potions but disguised himself as a pharmacist, and in Russia he had been framed for the president's death when really someone else had switched the medications. Since then he had little trust in the press, for it was the newspapers and reporters that only fueled the plot back home. Dimitri knew the power one small tabloid story could have, and he wasn't about to leave yet another home because of it.

Surrounded by chaos, Tonks kept herself calm. The only thoughts running through her mind were ones of regret. She had seen the Order at its finest; she had also seen it passed on, destined only to continue doing great things. Now it had been split, and Tonks hated to see it happen. However her mind was made up and in the end she sided with Ron. If this split meant they stayed safe, then so be it.


	5. The Morning After

AN: Hey everyone! Addison and I survived the horror that is finals week, and that means we're headed home for the summer. Unfortunately I live in San Antonio, and he lives in Dallas. Sucks, huh? So we're sorry in advance if chapter posting takes longer than usual. We're going to need a new plan for writing that doesn't require being within walking distance of one another. Please be patient with us this summer, ok?

Oh, and please, please, please review. We only had two reviews last chapter, and one was from a friend (who reviewed while signed onto our penname). And we do love your frequent reviewers (you know who you are) very much. Have a good summer guys!

Amanda

Chapter 5: The Morning After

Harry woke up the next morning feeling better than he had in the last few days. His eyes strained as they adjusted to the morning sunlight, and it took him a while to recognize the empty pillow beside him. Puzzled, Harry got out of bed and walked over to the kitchen.

"Morning. Do you want some eggs, Harry?" Hermione asked as she set out two plates on the table in front of her.

"Thanks." Harry said as he sat down across from her. "I didn't even know those eggs were still good."

"Yes, well, do you even know what's in your own kitchen, Harry? It's by far the most difficult place to make food in."

Harry shrugged, "I have water, a pot, and some Ramen noodles. What more do I need?"

"How about some nutrition? I swear, you're eating like a college student who only has a few pounds a week for food."

"Are you finished? Your food is going to get cold."

"Your place could use some cleaning up. I opened a closet and all your stuff fell on me. Then I tried to find a band-aid but that was unsuccessful."

"Sounds like a busy morning. Are you through now?"

"I think so, yes."

After a few minutes of silence and exchanged smiles, Harry realized he didn't really know why she had come over the day before.

"Did you tell me everything you needed to yesterday? You seemed pretty shaken up."

Hermione shifted in her seat as she thought about her next words carefully. "Not exactly everything." _I can't tell him everything, but as long as he knows someone is looking for them he doesn't need to know about me._ "The person I told you was assigned to find you is a woman named Jocelyn. She's in the running for the same job as I am, so I'd expect her to be working extremely hard on your case. She's good Harry, I hate to admit it, but she's good."

"Is there anyone else I need to be worried about besides this Jocelyn woman?" Harry asked.

_It hurts to lie to him like this._ "No."

"How much do they know? I mean, she hasn't been on the case very long."

"I'm sure they know more than you'd expect."

Harry rubbed his temples as he searched for more questions. "Can you help us?"

"I can try."

After their breakfast was finished and the dishes washed, Harry pulled out his watch. "Shouldn't you be at work, Hermione?"

"What time is it?" She said as she leaned over to see his watch, as well. "Harry Potter why is this the only clock in your entire apartment?" Hermione rushed to get her things together. It was already nine thirty, and she was an hour and a half late.

Harry watched as she scrambled around him. As she ran out the door he called out to her. "So, I'll talk to you later?"

Hermione stopped halfway down his steps, turned around and went back to give Harry a kiss. As she ran down his street, she occasionally looked back at Harry and smiled. As she waved one last time to him she was brushed by a person in a dark trench coat, whom she didn't even notice.

As the door closed behind him, Harry walked into his room and began to get ready for his weekly Quidditch match at the club. He had joined club Quidditch to keep in shape, but it also served as a stress reliever. And this week, more than ever, he was looking forward to a match.

Just as he was getting dressed, Harry's pocket watch fell out. He looked down at it, and his heart started racing.

"Bloody hell, I'm late again!" Harry grabbed his stuff and rushed out the door.

Once he arrived at the club, Harry was heading towards the field when he heard heckling coming from the stands. He turned to shoot the man in the trench coat a dirty look, and Harry thought he recognized him, but he was mistaken. It was just about time to start and Harry couldn't wait.

The referee, who just so happened to be Conall this time around, blew the whistle and the game had begun. The game was a rough one, and Harry had a particularly hard time catching the snitch, since the other team's seeker was very physical. Just as the snitch was in Harry's hands, the shrill sound of a whistle reached his ears. The other team's seeker had just shoved Harry, and he was glad Conall was going to back him up.

"Foul on Harry Potter, unnecessary roughness. One foul shot for Sam Walkman"

_Are you serious? He was slamming into me! _He looked over at Conall and saw him glaring back at him.

"This is going to be a long game."


End file.
